


Candied Apple

by ithinkimawriter (Serial_Writer)



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serial_Writer/pseuds/ithinkimawriter
Summary: Reader is feeling a type of hunger only Arthur can satisfy.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Reader, Arthur Fleck & You, Arthur Fleck/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Candied Apple

**Author's Note:**

> Work transferred over from Tumblr. Feedback would still be appreciated! <3

Y/N was trying to read, she really was. Not because she had to or anything like that. No, she was trying very hard to distract herself from the dull ache between her legs. She hadn’t seen Arthur in two days; their schedules never seemed to align and it seemed that as she was going down the stairs of their shitty apartment building, he was coming up the elevator. 

Tonight had been the first time they’d seen each other and she couldn’t help but to jump up from her seat on the couch and tackle him in a hug the moment his body slithered in through the front door, her lips finding his as she backed him up into the wall. Arthur had moaned against her lips, his arms wrapping tightly around her as he kissed her back with just as much fervor as she was.

Suddenly, a yawn slipped past his lips and he pulled away, his teeth worrying his bottom lip as he gazed at her apologetically. Y/N had simply smiled softly and gently pushed him towards the bathroom, telling him to wash off the day’s horrors while she prepared him a cup of tea she promised would soothe him into a deep sleep. 

Y/N knew he was tired, considering how much the poor man worked, she was amazed, and relieved of course, that he hadn’t randomly passed out on the filthy streets of Gotham. Still, she missed him; his hugs, his scent of sandalwood and that always present cigarette smoke from the daily pack he wouldn’t quit smoking, no matter how much she begged him to. Y/N missed the way he would look at her, his moss green eyes boring into hers as he silently communicated every emotion he was experiencing, the words to express himself deserting him; she missed how his hands were always on her body, ghosting over every curve and leaving goosebumps in their wake. At the moment, she missed his taste the most. Y/N had a theory; all of the love and genuine goodness that composed Arthur manifested itself on his body. Without fail, every time her lips would attach themselves to his overworked and neglected body, as delicious whimpers and moans left his lips, Y/N could always taste his sweetness, it was like biting down on a succulent candied apple and she couldn’t imagine herself every tiring of his taste. 

She groaned and covered her face with the book she was attempting to read, her thighs squeezing tightly as she tried to relieve that still present throbbing within her. 

The door to the bathroom clicked open and a smile made its way to her face as she sat up on the bed. She opened her mouth to tell him to drink his tea but as she took him in, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, his hair wet and slicked back and droplets of water, the remnants of his quick shower, speckled on his chest and back, Y/N found her throat dry up as words left her. 

Much like in those comedies she loved watching on television, she chucked her book across the room as she crawled over to the end of the bed where he was standing. To any outsider, she would have looked like a lioness stalking her prey, preparing to pounce. Quite frankly, the ravenous hunger she felt for Arthur was comparable to that of a wild animal and while in the back of her head she worried that maybe they were becoming too dependent on one another, as she sat on her haunches right in front of him, her hands on his thighs, she realized there was nobody she would rather be unequivocally infatuated with. 

“May I please have a taste?” She murmured, the husky, gravelly tone to her voice slightly surprising her.

Arthur’s eyes widened, his knuckles which had been caressing her cheek seconds before, stilling on her face as he swallowed. “W-what?”

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, her fingers making quick work of his towel. Faint rustling filled the room as the towel slid from his body and a broken moan left his lips the moment Y/N’s soft fingers made contact with his cock. In mere seconds, her attention had him hard and aching for her, any thoughts of soothing tea or sleep dissipating into thin air. 

Y/N licked her lips, her thighs involuntarily clenching in an effort to alleviate the throbbing in between her legs. She leaned forward, her ass jutting up in the air as she tentatively licked the underside of his length, her eyes never leaving him even as his fluttered shut in ecstasy. 

Arthur gathered her hair in his fist, gently of course, but she knew she’d get him to roughen her up in a few seconds.

With that thought, she teased his tip into her mouth, her tongue swirling and a smile on her lips as he whimpered at the ministrations.

“Doll, please don’t tease.”

Y/N pouted but complied. She found she could never say no to Arthur, especially because he never really asked for anything. 

Arthur was thick and by the time she had reduced him to putty in her mouth she found the sides of her mouth aching at being stretched for so long. But God, she’d be lying if she denied the glee and pride she felt the next day as her abused mouth ached with every smile or laugh that slipped past her lips. How could she hate remembering the praises those same lips had earned from her lover? How could she complain about the sputtering, whining mess he became as he came undone with shuddering pants and moans? 

Y/N shook her head to rid herself of her memories, if she didn’t stop, she wouldn’t perform the way he deserved her to and God would she hate herself if she didn’t make him feel as good as she yearned to. With her lips around his length she only had room to slightly hollow her cheeks, heavy breaths coming out through her nose as she began bobbing her head up and down his length, his tip tickling her throat and making her gag a few times. 

Arthur’s fist left her hair and then joined his other hand in cradling her face as he began guiding her at his desired pace. Y/N chuckled, the vibrations drawing an airy moan from Arthur, his hips twitching and thrusting himself further down her throat. 

Y/N sputtered at the intrusion, pulling away slightly to catch her breath before resuming. 

Arthur was close, his hands left her face and tightened into fists over his thighs, his eyes were screwed shut and Y/N could see his left foot tapping on to the carpet lightly, the tell-tale signs that he was close to finishing. 

She pulled away then, her hand wrapping around his glistening cock while her tongue teased his tip. “I want you to look at me when you come, my love.”

His eyes snapped open obediently, his hands caressing her face before falling to rest lightly around her neck.

With a smirk, Y/N wrapped her lips around the head, a sigh leaving her lips as that familiar sweetness mixed with his salty musk hit her tongue and she faintly became aware of the throbbing between her legs once more. 

Her hand worked right alongside her mouth; her pace quickened in tune to his gasping breaths as she anxiously awaited his unraveling.

Not having to wait long, the first few spurs of hot, thick cum hit her tongue and she swiftly removed her fist from around his length, opting instead to take him all of the way inside of her mouth once more, the remainder of his undoing now hitting the back of her throat as she allowed him to continue fucking her mouth. 

Arthur snapped his hips sloppily, guttural groans leaving his heaving chest, his eyes fluttering but never leaving hers. Y/N tried smiling up at him but found it hard to do so while still wrapped around him. He laughed sweetly as his cock softened in her mouth, his fingers tangling in her hair as he gently massaged her scalp. 

Y/N pulled away slowly, only drawing a soft hiss from him as her warm mouth finally left him. She swallowed every last drop, never one to believe in waste. Arthur cursed above her softly before pushing her down on her back, his body wedging itself in between her legs as his lips met hers in a bruising kiss. 

“Always such a good, good girl.” He murmured against her lips, his fingers slipping past her panties as he eased himself past her soaking wet folds. “How can I ever repay you?”

Y/N grinned against his lips, her eyebrows wiggling and drawing laughter from him. In that moment they both knew they’d never need anything but each other.


End file.
